


I Fell Asleep with the Lights On

by orphan_account



Series: Angel/Mortal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas talk in school on Monday, and remember that they don't actually know each other at all. They try to work past that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Fell Asleep with the Lights On

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [FagurFiskur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur) for betaing. (you should check out her writing, she's fab)
> 
> this is a sequel to my first fanfic ever (which was shit), so you might or might not want to read that first. you could probably quite easily piece together what was happening without reading the first one, though. idk.
> 
> title stolen from day to remember's 'another song about the weekend'

When Cas walked into Miss Rosen's class on Monday, Dean smiled at him, beckoning him over with one hand. Still nervous about their very new, slightly dubious relationship, Cas approached his desk. “Hello Dean,” he said, voice low and gruff, breath probably still smelling like the coffee that only just managed to keep him awake.

Dean's lips quirked into a smile. “Heya, Cas.” A long silence stretched on, as though to emphasise that though, yes, they had admitted to liking one another, there wasn't much else they knew. The red-headed girl sitting next to Dean- one of his friends that Cas didn't know the name of- laughed quietly, turning her head away from them to make it slightly less noticeable. Dean glared.

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Miss Rosen clapped her hands to call everyone's attention to the front of the classroom. “Everyone, take your seats please!” Apologetically, Cas half jogged, half walked, to his seat.

Leaning over, Gabriel muttered, “Smooth, Cas. Real smooth.” Cas pinched his side, causing his friend to jump. In return, Gabe just gave him a look that obviously meant it did nothing to hide his embarrassment over the situation.

Miss Rosen cleared her throat from in front of a display board, covered in various vibrant shades of blue, red, and yellow paper- the sort of thing that was in every middle school classroom, but most teachers had stopped making by this time. “You all remember last week when we started the Angel-Mortal game- at least I hope you do,” she laughed, trailing off when no one joined in. She cleared her throat. “Well, it's time we all reveal whose Angel we were. We'll start with Michael, and Michael will say who his Mortal was, then Ruby, and so on. Okay?” There was no response, other than a couple of vaguely affirmative grumbles- about as much as you could expect from a room full of teenagers at eight in the morning. “Good. Michael?”

Sounding pissed off, Michael said, “Cassandra.” Miss Rosen looked expectantly at Ruby, until she said the name of her Mortal, and so it went on until it got to Cas.

“Dean,” he said, feeling sheepish. He didn't look Dean's way, because Dean was sat behind him, so he would have to very indiscreetly turn around to see his expression. Gabriel grinned at his blush, wiggling his eyebrows. Cas couldn't help but regret that he told Gabe and Chuck that Dean had asked him out on a date.

Shortly after everyone had shared the name of their Mortal, the bell signalling the start of first period rang. By this point in the year, nobody bothered to wait for Miss Rosen to dismiss the class before they left. She wasn't the sort of teacher who enforced these things very well, anyway. Cas was out the class before Dean, and felt too embarrassed to wait outside the door for him to catch up.

***

Dean was leaning against Cas's locker when he got there at the end of school. “Hey, Cas,” he said, smiling with one corner of his mouth, picking at his hand. “So, you're my Angel?”

Cas nodded, not sure whether Dean was angry about it. He might think that was the only reason Cas had acted nice to him (it was, at first), and he was just pretending to like him (he wasn't).

“I always thought you looked a bit like a fallen angel. A grumpy fallen angel with messy hair,” he joked, eyes twinkling. He pouted mockingly. “Guess it wasn't my amazing flirting, after all. Was it my natural charm and good looks, though?”

Cas huffed slightly. “Well, that certainly had something to do with it. But it was your great taste in television shows that really did it for me.”

Dean laughed, the knot between his shoulders loosening. Shoving Cas's shoulder playfully, he made a noise of protest. “Have you ever actually watched _Dr Sexy_? 'Cause I'm telling you, I thought it'd be shit until I saw it. Bet you'd love it too, if you gave it a try.”

Though he didn't believe it, Cas hummed in agreement.

Dean coughed slightly, straightening himself up. “Um. Are we still gonna, y'know, do the date thing?” he asked, unsure.

“Yes,” Cas smiled, finding it both amusing and endearing that the confident blond jock was getting flustered just talking about a date, when he had surely been on at least twice as many as Castiel.

“Would you want to do that... now?” Dean paused. “I mean, I've got Sammy in the car, so I'd have to drop him off at home first, and we'd probably just drive around, but we could talk it and-”

Laughing, Cas nodded. “That sounds like fun, Dean. There's no need to be so nervous. We have already ascertained that our feelings are mutual. Most people feel able to relax by now.”

Dean's cheeks pinked slightly, but he did seem calmer now. “Yeah. I know. I guess I'm just not quite so used to going on dates with guys. And never with a guy I liked this much. But you're right.” He looked at Cas for a few seconds. “I know that we don't actually know each other that well, but I just feel like- like we could grow really close. We could be great together.” He looked abashed. “Or something. I don't know.”

“I know what you mean. I feel it too.” They studied each other for a while. Most of the other students had left by know, leaving the corridor near silent, aside from muted conversations and shoes quietly hitting the linoleum floor. It was Cas who looked away first, to glance down at his watch. It was ten minutes past the end of school. “You said you would have to drive your younger brother home?” he prompted.

“Ah, shit,” he muttered. “He's might be a bit pissed that I'm late, but he's harmless really. Just an over-sized moose.” Dean smiled to himself. Obviously, the moose thing must be an inside joke, so Cas didn't comment upon the fact that an estimated three hundred people were injured by collisions with moose each year, and an additional four killed.

Dean held out a hand to Cas, telling him, “C'mon, the car's this way.” Cas took it, feeling pleased that Dean felt comfortable holding hands with him, albeit in a nearly deserted place. They jogged to Dean's Impala, not wishing to make Sam wait much longer.

Dean slid into the driver's seat, and Cas into the back, not wanting to further inconvenience Sam, who was already sitting in the front seat. As Dean expected, Sam huffed before beginning, “Dean, you're ten minutes late. What were you- hey, is that Castiel?” He grinned at Dean, then contorted himself to look at Cas. Dean winced, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Hey, I wasn't able to talk to you much when you came over for dinner,” he said, looking unexplainably delighted. “It doesn't really matter, though. I already feel like I know you; Dean talks about you all the time. I mean-”

“Shut your face, Sammy!” Dean said, taking one hand off the wheel to shove at him. Even sitting behind Dean, Cas could tell his face was bright red. Cas wasn't all that much better off.

“Oh, but I still haven't told him about how _smart_ he is, and how _fu_ -” Dean parked the car in front of his house, opening up the door for Sam so he could push him out.

Sam looked like he was going to protest, but Dean just said, “You should've worn your seatbelt,” before closing the door and starting the car up again. It looked like Sam was laughing as they drove off.

After they had driven another mile down the road, Dean pulled over again, allowing Cas to move seats so he was sat beside Dean. Dean looked at him, still a bit more colour than usual in his face. “Sorry about Sam. He's just a little bitch,” he said.

Smile dancing around his lips, Cas said, “I like him.” For a few seconds, he didn't say anything. “What he said- about how you always spoke about me- he wasn't just saying that to annoy you, was he?”

Dean' took a glimpse of Cas, looking for any signs of him being creeped out by that. His expression was curious more than anything, perhaps a passive hopefulness beneath that. “Uh. Yeah, kind of,” he said, still worried about how Cas would respond, despite his reassuringly calm face. “I mean, he's exaggerating, but I did mention you sometimes. And he latched onto that. Just being a little brother, though.”

Cas smiled. “I think it's cute,” he said, enjoying the way Dean's face flickered between pleased and insulted at that. “And I apologise for not noticing your affections sooner. I didn't realise your actions were meant to elicit a romantic response.”

Dean's brow creased. “Hey, there's no reason to feel bad,” he objected. “I mean, in all honesty, that might not have been the best way to grab your attention. I was really quite shitty to you; it was more bullying than anything, I just... don't deal well with emotions.” Dragging a hand through his hair, he frowned. “You really shouldn't like me, after that crap, but I'm not going to complain. It's your decision. I will tell you that I'm not going to treat you like shit ever again, though.”

“I know you won't. And, since we're being honest, it did upset me when you did that. But I know that isn't you. Isn't what you're usually like, or what you want to be like. I believe people should be given chances to prove first impressions wrong, and, even if you did take a while to do so, you have proven my first impression wrong.” Cas stared at Dean's profile, his plush lower lip trapped between his teeth, still apparently ashamed and scared of the rejection he may hear next, regretful of his previous actions. “I like you, Dean. It's too early to say I love you, or even that I might grow to love you, but I like you very much. I forgive you for what you have done to me, so there is no reason to sit there as though I may smite you at any second. I don't wish that upon you, and I'm not an angel, fallen or otherwise, so I couldn't even if I tried.”

Visibly comforted, Dean drove the car onto a field, down to a lake, beside which a single tree grew. Past the field they were parked in, there was another field- it was Kansas, after all- which was filled with tall sunflowers. Sunflowers were Castiel's favourite flower; his mother used to grow them in her garden, because Cas's father- who had died before he was born- had given a sunflower to her when they went on their first date, and then another when he proposed. Cas told Dean this; it was the sort of thing that one's boyfriend ought to know, and Cas found himself wanting to share details of his life with Dean.

“I'm sorry your dad died,” Dean said. Cas just shrugged in return. It wasn't something either of them could change, and, yes, sometimes he wanted to know what it would be like to have a father, but for the most part it was fine.

“We should lie down under that tree. It's getting hot in here,” Cas said, still not quite used to the warmth of the Kansas summer, having lived a large portion of his life further north.

“Are you sure that's not just me?” Dean joked, only amusing enough to merit an unimpressed look from Castiel. He didn't bother to lock the car; there wasn't anyone else in sight, and they would be staying near the car anyway. They sprawled out in the relative shade of the tree, Cas's head resting on Dean's tummy. He wasn't fat, but his tummy was adorably pudgy and soft.

With his ear pressed against Dean, Cas could hear him quietly humming something. Dean's humming was unexpectedly in tune, and as such, Castiel could place words to the tune. _She's my cherry pie, Cool drink of water, Such a sweet surprise_. He manoeuvred himself so he could look up at Dean's face. "Warrant? Really?" he asked, faked scorn in his voice.

"Hey. Don't knock Warrant. They're... Not that bad," he protested half-heartedly.

Cas wanted to say something in return, but with Dean's heartbeat ticking away steadily, and the suns warmth caressing his skin, he could only make a sleepy noise of insincere ascent. He wasn't quite sure when he fell asleep, but when he awoke, the sun wasn't quite so high or bright, and his leg was numb where it was trapped beneath his other leg.

"Evening, Sleeping Beauty," Dean said, lips pressed into his dark, downy hair.

Blearily, Cas blinked, rubbing sleep out if his eyes as he yawned. "Dean? Wha' time 's it?" He pushed himself up into a sitting position, attempting to regain control of his unresponsive leg.

"Around six o'clock. Bit earlier," he said.

Cas wrinkled his nose. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You could've woken me up; I wouldn't have minded."

Dean laughed slightly, eyes crinkling affectionately. "It's fine, Cas. I got a bit of sleep, too. And you're kinda cute when you're sleeping." He took a second to gaze at Cas's face, his rosy lips and long lashes. "Hey, I should probably be getting home about now. You too, I'd assume."

Cas nodded, accepting the hand offered to him once Dean stood up. Pins and needles shot up one leg, but they began to subside after a few metres. He broke the comfortable silence when they were both sitting in the Impala. "Thank you, Dean. I enjoyed this."

"Same here, Cas." He smiled, and pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend's chapped lips.


End file.
